


Hell on Heels (baby I'm coming for you)

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Dorks in Love, Enthusiastic Consent, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Katsuki Yuuri in Lingerie, Katsuki Yuuri in heels, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Soft Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Stiletto Heels, Swearing, Victor's Foot Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Viktor has a thing for Yuuri's feet. Yuuri is more than happy to oblige him.





	Hell on Heels (baby I'm coming for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Title lifted from ‘Hell on Heels’ by the Pistol Annies.
> 
> Yuuri's shoes - [click me!](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/u1gAAOSwFq1bBLhs/s-l300.png)

_Deep breaths, Yuuri. It's not like he didn't explicitly ask you to do this._ Yuuri reminded himself. He was standing in the bathroom, wearing nothing but one of his fiance's cashmere sweaters, lacy boyshorts and a _ridiculous_ pair of stilettos.

...

They were shopping for a new pair of banquet-appropriate dress shoes for Yuuri, his being recently deemed “horrifyingly inadequate for a man in the public eye”. They made long, loping passes up and down the aisles of shoes, boxes stacked higher than Yuuri's nose. They had already picked out a new pair of shiny patent-black leather shoes, the box tucked under Viktor's arm. Now they were just killing time.

“ _Ne, ne_ , Vitya. What if I wore those to the banquet?” Yuuri asked jokingly, pointing a finger at a pair of black stilettos on display, strappy and dangerous-looking. 

The choked wheeze that escaped Viktor's chest was certainly unexpected.

“What was that?” Yuuri turned on his heel to face his fiance, who, for lack of a better phrase, looked like he had just come in his jeans. A dark blush crawled down his throat and danced across his sharp cheekbones. “Are you okay, _zolotse_?” Yuuri asked, half out of concern and half out of curiosity.

Viktor cleared his throat weakly and waved his hand dismissively. “ _Da_. I'm fine. Don't mind me.” He said, avoiding eye contact in a way that left Yuuri unconvinced. But he let it go in favor of making it home in time to start supper.

“Alright then. Let's head home.” 

“Wait, Yuuri- can I… can I ask a favor of you? Please?” Viktor whispered, barely audible over the instrumental version of _Take On Me_.

“Yes?” Yuuri responded, matching Viktor's volume. 

“Can… can I see you wear those? Just for a moment? You don't even have to stand in them, you don’t even have to put both on. Just… try one?” He asked shakily, as if he was afraid of the answer.

“Vitya, all you needed to do was ask.” Yuuri purred gently, easily falling into his Eros persona. He pushed his hair back out of his eyes as he searched for his size in the stack of boxes. Damned Russian sizes were so weird. And there was a zero percent chance he knew how to convert the seemingly arbitrary number to a woman’s shoe size. 

“You don't by chance know my-”

“39.” Viktor answered quickly, without any hesitation. 

He had apparently been thinking about it for a while. Yuuri found the right size and sat down on the tiny padded bench, toeing off his right shoe and gently pulling off his sock. He rolled his jeans to his calf. He could practically feel Viktor's heavy gaze on him. Yuuri set the box on the ground to his left, unwrapping the white tissue paper like a gift. He pulled the shoe from the box, looking much more intimidating in his hand than on the plastic mannequin's foot. He vaguely heard a hitched breath from his fiance, who looked like he might have a heart attack at any moment. Yuuri savored the attention, the reaction he was drawing from Viktor.

He untied the black thong that laced the shoe together from the toes to just over the ankle, slowly, teasingly. He knew that Viktor had a certain fascination with his feet, with the infamous Skate Kiss and a few hundred... no, thousand offers of foot massages after practices and competitions, but this was the first time he'd been so forward about it. And if Viktor was attracted to his feet, putting on a sexy pair of shoes was probably kind of like foreplay, right? So Yuuri took his time. 

He slowly slid the shoe onto his foot, pointing his toes and flexing gracefully when the arch of his foot kissed the sole. Even Yuuri could appreciate how elegant it looked. Black suede a stark comparison to the pale, creamy skin of his feet. He ignored the way his flesh was crossed with scars and calluses, the bandages wrapped around his heel and toes. Viktor dropped to his knees in front of the small bench, extending shaky hands.

“May I tie it? Please?” He asked in a weak voice.

“ _Da_ , Vitya. Tie my shoe for me.” Yuuri crooned, his voice low and sultry. He had fully given himself over to the Eros image, further spurred on by Viktor’s flushed face and wide eyes, and the noticeable tent in his pants. He watched as blue eyes fluttered closed, rolling back ever-so-slightly. Yuuri lifted his leg, dropping it into his fiance’s lap, dangerously close to the bulge following the seam of his jeans. A shuddering breath passed his lips, ruffling the sheet of silver hair hanging over the side of his face. A barely audible ‘ _fuck_ ’.

Cold, trembling fingers worked over the laces, gently tightening as he moved from the toe up over his ankle, tying it off with a perfect bow. Yuuri could practically feel Viktor’s breaths against his skin. As soon as he was done tying, Viktor almost reverently pulled up the tiny black zipper on the back of the shoe, securing his heel. Yuuri retracted his foot from Viktor’s grasp, setting it firmly beneath him and standing slowly.

It was definitely a strange experience, seeing the world from five inches higher. Yuuri had spent so many years understanding his body and how it moved to know that the shoes forced his legs into a _very_ different silhouette, his right calf engaged and rear pushed out just to assist in balance. He settled into the sensation of carrying all his weight on the ball of his right foot, the discomfort nothing compared to pointe training from his years of dance.

He looked down at Viktor, who was still kneeled on the ground, azure eyes burning wandering lines into his foot. He saw the slight flinch of his cock when Yuuri called his name softly.

“Vitya, are you going to buy these for me too?”

A vigorous nod. 

“I can’t wear them out of the store, darling. Can you untie it, please?”

Viktor whined. Yuuri sat back down slowly and crossed his arms in disapproval. In a surge of confidence, he set the pointed heel of the shoe on the ground between Viktor’s thighs, and gently pressed the toe against the hard line of his dick, pulling a stifled moan from the Russian.

“I asked you a question, Vitya. Can you. Untie. My shoe. Please?” Yuuri repeated, pressing ever harder, drunk on the power Viktor’s arousal gave him. Viktor bit his lower lip. His fists clenched, white-knuckled. 

“ _Red._ Yuuri… stop with the shoe, _I’m close_.” He whispered brokenly, eyes in his lap. Yuuri immediately relented with Viktor's safeword, as much as he wanted to make him come in public. 

“ _Shit_ , I’m sorry, Vitya, I went too far. I’ll take care of it-” He moved to untie the lace on his own.

“ _NO_ , no. Please. Allow me.” Viktor interrupted, drawing Yuuri’s foot gently back into his lap, unlacing with the same gentle touch from earlier, deft fingers pulling Yuuri’s foot out and setting it back on the ground. Viktor was breathing hard, looked utterly debauched. Yuuri packed the shoe back into its box and handed it to Viktor.

...

So there Yuuri stood, hyping himself up for the scene they had planned. Worry still curled ugly in his stomach, that Viktor wouldn’t like the shoes as much as the first time he had worn them, that it wouldn’t pull the same reaction. That Yuuri would fall on his face like a baby giraffe as he walked into the bedroom. That he would do something, _anything_ to fuck it up. His phone vibrated on the counter, pulling him from his thought spiral.

_**Vitya♡** (sent 9:32) everything ok?_

It calmed him a bit. Viktor didn’t want to spoil the scene, but he still cared enough to check on him. He had been in the bathroom for almost twenty minutes.

_**me** (sent 9:33) yeah :) just finishing up._

He took three long, slow, measured breaths, allowing himself to sink into Eros fully. He made his final checks, taking stock of his appearance before stepping into the bedroom. Viktor’s favorite sweater. A soft beige, silky smooth cashmere, hanging off one shoulder and landing mid-thigh. His hair gelled back, contact lenses in. Lips cherry red. A black suede choker wrapped around his throat perfectly matched the fabric of the heels. Under the sweater, a pair of black lace boyshorts, cupping his ass in a way that even he could admire. He had even painted his toenails cherry red to match his lipstick. Viktor didn’t know about the sparkling gemmed plug nestled between his cheeks yet. That was Yuuri’s little surprise they had negotiated. Each man picked one article of clothing, or a toy, in Yuuri’s case that would be a surprise for the other. He shivered in anticipation of what Viktor would be wearing. Or using. 

_Three more breaths._

In and out, in and out, in and out. 

Yuuri turned, casting one last glance over his shoulder at the very embodiment of sexual love in the mirror. He smirked and blew himself a kiss.

...

The bathroom door creaked open slowly to reveal Viktor waiting at the foot of the bed, kneeled on the hardwood floor like he had at the department store. He was cast in the light of the full moon, the glow of it setting his silver hair alight like a pearl; gleaming and brilliant and devastatingly beautiful. Yuuri’s cock twitched at the sight. 

His back was to Yuuri, as they had discussed. It gave Yuuri the confidence to approach, and Viktor the anticipation of Yuuri’s touch. Yuuri thoroughly enjoyed the way Viktor shivered as he pulled the door shut gently behind him. If he strained, he could hear his breaths coming faster. Yuuri made his way across the room slowly, his legs still unsure of the way his body moved with his weight pitched forward onto his toes. He steadied his pace, finding a rhythm as the heels clicked against the floor. He could see Viktor gently shaking with every step. 

“Vitya, I’m in _love_ with my new shoes. Thank you _so_ much for helping me pick them out.” Yuuri purred lowly, drawing closer and closer to his fiance, who looked as though he was having to physically restrain himself from turning to look.

“O-of course, Yuuri. I’m g-glad you like them.” Viktor’s voice was thick with want, his accent tinting his timbre the way it always did when he was turned on.

“Mmmm, I absolutely love them. Don’t you?” He asked as he reached his love, remaining behind his back. 

“Yess, I- I really like them, Yuuri.” Viktor replied as Yuuri began carding his right hand through the short silver hair at the back of his head. He scratched lightly at his scalp, drinking in the shivering whines falling from his Vitya’s lips. 

He withdrew his touch when he saw Viktor’s hands release from clenched fists to flat against his thighs, palms up.

 _Stop Teasing_ , the signal said. 

Yuuri retracted his hand and bent at the waist, kissing the top of Viktor’s head, murmuring a quiet apology. When he lifted his gaze from Viktor’s scalp, he saw it. The glint of metal between Viktor’s legs. 

The cockring. 

Smooth, polished gold gleamed against his alabaster skin. This was Viktor’s surprise.

“Mmmm, are you wearing the ring because you don’t think you’ll last long enough, Vitya?” Yuuri asked gently, the lilt of Eros keeping his voice dark and sultry. He was getting hard in the panties, his own cock filling at the elegant sight of his Vitya’s hard cock in such a vulnerable state.

“Yes.” Viktor answered simply, between deep breaths.

“And why is that, _zolotse_?” 

“B-because I _really_ like your feet, and you're wearing _those_ shoes and I don't want to come too soon.” The harshness of his consonants and the throaty sound of his accent made Yuuri take pity on his poor Vitya. He rested his hand delicately on Viktor's shoulder and waited. The Russian reached up and placed his hand on Yuuri's, twin golden bands caught the light beautifully.

 _I'm ready_ , the signal said.

Yuuri pulled out of the contact and trailed his fingers along Viktor's jaw as he slowly walked around to face him, casting a Yuuri-sized shadow over him and plunging him into darkness. Yuuri could still see, of course. They had left a lamp on. 

Viktor's hitched breaths in the department store were nothing compared to the unbridled moan that tore from his chest as his eyes raked down the length of Yuuri's exposed legs. The suede heels offered such tantalizing glimpses of his feet, neatly divided into triangular shapes of flesh between the strapping. 

“ _Gods above, Yuuri_. You look divine.” Viktor half-moaned. 

“All of me, or just my feet, Vitya?” Yuuri teased light-heartedly. He watched as Viktor's eyes trailed back up the creamy stretch of his legs, taking in the full outfit with shuddering breath and wide eyes. He reached a hand up, touching the softness of the sweater, slender fingers dipping beneath the fabric and grazing the stretch marks on his hips. 

“All of you. Every square centimeter of your flesh is beautiful. Even these little marks where your skin is softest.” Viktor leaned forward and peppered gentle kisses at Yuuri's thighs, the silvery scars. His forehead brushed against the length of his cock, now almost fully hard in his panties. Curious fingers trailed higher, finding the band of soft lace, and he let out a shaky moan.

“Hmm? What is it, Vitya? Find something you like?” Yuuri hummed quietly, stroking Viktor's cheek with the pad of his thumb, the rest of his hand curled under the jut of his jaw. 

Viktor barely managed a nod as he pushed up the hem of the sweater, exposing the lace to the heated air of his breath. Yuuri allowed the momentary break in the scene, enjoying Viktor’s unhurried exploration of his body. 

“Would you like me to take the sweater off?” Yuuri suggested, the confidence lended him by Eros soothing the anxiety of going off-script. Viktor nodded again, trailing kisses across the meat of his upper thigh, crawling toward his clothed cock. Yuuri pulled the sweater over his shoulders and tossed it in the hamper. (He missed by a few feet. But it was dark.)

“Vitya… my feet are getting tired. Do you mind if I sit?” he motioned to the bed, reclaiming control of the scene they had intended for the night. Viktor hummed against the black lace. He pulled away from the warmth of Viktor’s touch and walked around him slowly, circling him like a predator, the heels of the shoes clicking dangerously. He licked his lips as he settled onto the edge of the bed, crossing his ankles delicately. He felt the plug shift inside him as he sat, letting out a gentle moan as it rubbed against his walls.

The noise drew Viktor’s attention as he crawled the short distance to kneel in front of Yuuri again. His cock bobbed heavily between his legs, the ring holding his balls tight to his shaft. Yuuri would never tire of the way his gorgeous blue-green eyes looked from above, caught under silver eyelashes so beautifully. Viktor was an ethereal creature beyond description. 

“ _Zolotse_ , would you like to kiss my feet? They’re so tired from standing in these shoes. I’m sure your kisses would make them feel right as rain.” Yuuri asked when Viktor resettled on his knees.

“Yes, _fuck_ , please. Yuuri, may I? M-may I kiss your feet?” Viktor stammered, his cock twitching cutely. 

“Absolutely. Please don’t get the shoes dirty, though. I’m wearing them to the next banquet, remember. And I’ve heard suede is ridiculously hard to clean.” It wasn’t true, of course. Yuuri wouldn’t wear something like this out of the apartment, let alone to an event meant for sponsor-schmoozing. It was just a part of the scene. 

Viktor whined at Yuuri’s permission, delicately lifting Yuuri’s right foot to his mouth and carefully placing kisses to the skin he could reach. The softness of his lips against Yuuri’s flesh felt sinfully good, and he didn’t push back a moan as it rumbled from his chest. The noise spurred Viktor on, adding a tiny bit of tongue to the mix. Yuuri watched as Viktor slowly curled a hand around his cock, pumping slowly. Hot breaths from his nose kissed Yuuri’s skin, and he began to palm himself through the lace, gentle, teasing fingers ghosting over the sensitive skin.

Viktor moaned, his hips bucking gently into his fist.

Yuuri tapped Viktor’s knee with his left foot, guiding his attention to it. He picked up his other heeled foot with the hand not occupied and began kissing that one too, tonguing at the tiny bits of his exposed toes. Baby blues met Yuuri’s chocolate, hazy with lust and dizzy with sex. He held the eye contact as he gently nudged at Viktor’s restrained balls with the toe of his right shoe, savoring in the instant reaction. A startled whimper. 

Yuuri was familiar with minute control of his feet, the execution of tiny maneuvers for his step sequences. He tapped at Viktor’s hand, still gripping his cock. The offending hand dropped away immediately, as if he had been burned. Yuuri traced teasing lines along the shaft of Viktor's cock, hard and dripping. Viktor was frozen in his position, mouth open in ecstasy, moans falling off his lips like the prayers of wicked men.

“Oh my _god, yuuriyuuriyuuuuuuuri ssssoooooo good_ , fuck. That, again, _yess_. Pleaaase-” his noises began pitching higher and higher, squeaking breaths punctuated his words. 

Yuuri pulled his feet away as the sounds reached a familiar crescendo. The ring would prevent him from coming then, but Yuuri was still drunk on the power, watching his Vitya fall apart under such ministrations. He gasped at the lack of sensation, crying out brokenly.

“What, Vitya? Did you think I would let you come so soon?” Yuuri teased, reveling in the way Viktor’s blush deepened, his eyes rolling back at the gentle domination. His chest heaved as he all but collapsed over Yuuri’s feet, a defeated whine dying in his throat.

“No. ‘m sorry.” He mumbled hoarsely. Yuuri clicked his tongue disapprovingly. He moved very slowly, uncrossing his legs and setting a suede heel against Viktor’s chest and pushed, drinking in the pained squeak as the heel dug into Viktor’s pale flesh. He pressed until Viktor sat up on his knees, feet tucked beneath his rear.

“I forgive you, sweetheart, but that’s not how you told me you want to come.” Yuuri gently reminded him. He was comfortable in the scene, and he didn’t want Viktor to regret changing the course of it by finishing too soon. 

“I kn-know.” He stuttered. 

“And how did you tell me you wanted to come, Vit’enka?” Yuuri said slowly, using Viktor’s favorite diminutive for playtime. His breath hitched as the name rolled off Yuuri’s tongue, but he didn’t look up. He just kept staring at the shoes, breathing heavily, cock twitching and begging to be touched. 

Yuuri clicked his tongue again. 

Nothing. Just staring at the shoes.

“ _Vik-tooo-ru. Ni-ki-fo-ro-vu_. Look at me when I’m talking to you.” Yuuri said firmly but softly, slowly leaning forward and taking his fiance’s chin between his fingers. “Hey. I asked you a question.” He gently lifted his chiseled chin to meet his eyes. “Are the shoes distracting you too much, Viktor?”

“N-no… they’re not too distracting.” The Russian said, unconvincingly. Yuuri tsked a third time. 

“What was the question I asked you before?” Yuuri asked, leveling a hooded stare down at his lovely Vitya. Yuuri watched his hazy blue eyes search for the answer, ultimately coming up with nothing after an extended silence. He momentarily worried that he had pushed Viktor too far, that he might have fallen in too deep.

“Vitya, what’s your color?” Yuuri whispered gently.

“Green. I’m okay.” Came the hushed reply. He let out a sigh of relief. He hadn’t overdone it. 

“Do you want to move on? T-to the next part?” Yuuri stammered, thrown off by the break in the scene.

“I’m okay, Yuuri. I just… those _fucking_ shoes.” Viktor’s voice was rough with his accent, shallow breaths as he tried to refocus. He slapped his cheeks a little, just enough to sting. Just loud enough that Yuuri could hear it. He took three long breaths, the way Yuuri did when he panicked. He could practically watch Viktor sinking back into the scene. It really was breathtaking. He gently touched Yuuri’s hand on his chin, signaling that he was ready again. Yuuri breathed a quick huffing breath, settling back into Eros.

“Vit’enka, I remember you telling me that you wanted to _fuck_ my feet. Is that right?” Yuuri crooned, gently caressing his jawline and tucking a few disobedient silver hairs behind his ear. Viktor moaned, a chill running down his spine, goosebumps spreading down his arms and legs. 

“Mmmhmmmm-” He hummed lowly, pulling his lower lip into his mouth.

“Then why don’t you take these off for me so you can do that, Vit’enka.” Yuuri whispered, nudging his knees with the shoes, making a lewd display of spreading his legs and showcasing his hard cock, still trapped in the panties. Viktor made a disappointed sound in his throat, but complied, slowly untying the lace and sliding them off Yuuri’s feet and setting them to the side. 

“Thank you, darling. My feet were starting to feel so tired in those heels. Would you mind kissing them one more time?” Viktor nodded enthusiastically, gently lifting each one separately, laying a soft kiss at the calloused ridge of the ball of his foot. Yuuri moaned loudly at the tender contact to a place so abused by the ice, encouraging Viktor to do the same, heavy, wet exhales against his the tough skin there. 

“Gods, Vit’enka, that feels _so fucking good_.” Yuuri said luxuriously, eyes fluttering shut as he fell back onto the bed. It wasn’t a lie, it did feel nice. He was exaggerating just a bit, for Viktor. He had been reluctant to tell Yuuri about it for the sole reason that he was worried Yuuri would find it too odd. 

_“Vitya, it’s something that you like. I’m willing to try anything that you’re interested in. I love you and I love the fun and interesting ways that you want to love me.”_ He had said, earning him a squeal of delight and a crushing hug.

The kisses grew sloppy and wet, hot breath and tongue. Viktor was practically whimpering against his flesh. 

“Ready to fuck them, Vitya?” Yuuri called sweetly, to which Viktor moaned loudly, accompanied by another enthusiastic nod, his silver hair flying with the movement, catching more moonlight. “God, you’re so beautiful, Viktor. I’m so lucky to have you, _lyubov moya._ ” Yuuri crooned as he pulled his feet from Viktor’s hands and adjusted his position, gasping as the plug hit _that_ spot inside him with the movement.

“Yuuuuuri, what was _that_?” Viktor moaned as stood from his kneeling position. He rubbed at his tired knees, then moving to help Yuuri pull his legs up, knees bent, shins parallel with the floor and the soles of his feet pressed together. The soft arches made a perfect little canyon for Viktor to thrust into.

“I’m wearing a plug. It just moved a little bit, that’s all.” Yuuri explained simply, reaching for the cherry-flavored lube he’d tossed into the bed earlier that night, and handed it to Viktor.

“ _Shit_ , all this time? Which one?” Viktor seemed to pull out his haze for a moment. 

“How about… I’ll let you see it after you _fuck_ my feet like you wanted to do so badly?” Yuuri purred teasingly, flexing his toes and wiggling them a little bit. It pulled the right reaction. Viktor moaned and began smearing lube on his cock and hissing with the cold gel. Yuuri twisted his legs and stretched his feet flat for Viktor to slick up. Cold dollops of the gel landed on his skin, making him wince for a second, before warm hands began to slide it around the flesh of his arches, almost like a massage. Viktor’s breaths were coming harder, his chest flushing the same beautiful shade of red as his throat.

“Vit’enka.” Yuuri said, once he realized that Viktor might just continue massaging his feet until he said something. Viktor snapped out of his daze and nodded mutely, mouth open in a panting breath. He lined up and pressed Yuuri’s feet together again, letting one long breath escape his lips before sliding through the little valley to the hilt.

“Oooo _ohhhh_ my god, Yuuuuuuri…” he moaned, almost reverently. His head fell back, eyes shut as he slowly slid out and through again. And again. He picked up the pace, gripping Yuuri’s feet tighter. 

“Feel good, Vit’enka?” Yuuri crooned at his fiance.

“Sooo _ooooo_ fucking good, Yuuri. So good.” Viktor moaned in reply.

It was hypnotic, watching Viktor falling apart as his cock thrust between the arches of Yuuri’s feet, the cool metal of the ring kissing his skin with every thrust. He couldn’t help but moan affirmations to his fiance, chanting sweet words as Viktor fell further into the bliss of the scene. His moans began to shift from English to Russian and back again, mumbling soon devolving into nothing more than needy gasps and whines as his thrusts grew more and more erratic. His grip on Yuuri’s feet tightened as his voice pitched ever higher, quickly approaching the edge that wouldn’t come with the ring restricting it.

“Please please _please, Yuuuuuuuuuuri_ may I take off the ring? I'm so. _Fucking_. Cl-close. Wanna come, pleaseeee~” Viktor panted, high-pitched and desperate. How could Yuuri refuse?

“Since you asked so nicely, _zolotse_. Go ahead. Take the ring off. Come for me, Vit’enka.” Viktor hissed as he unclicked the metal ring, followed by a keening moan as his balls dropped away from his shaft. He wasted no time in picking up his his erratic thrusts again, sliding the hard length of his cock between the soft arches of Yuuri’s feet.

“ _Fuck, Yuuuuuuuuuri_ , gonnacomegonnacome- oohhh my god, _shit, shit shiIIIIITT~_ ” He screamed as he came almost immediately, his hot, milky seed spurting over Yuuri’s instep and ankles. His grip around Yuuri’s feet lessened, his fingers trembling with the aftershocks. He slumped over the foot of the bed, leaning down to Yuuri and capturing his lips in a messy kiss. Panting breaths wracked his frame and the silver hair of his fringe tickled Yuuri’s nose. He was absolutely gorgeous like this, blissed out and exhausted, completely wrung out.

“So beautiful for me, Vitya. You came so much, love. Can you do one thing for me?” Yuuri crooned, running short-cropped fingernails over his shoulders and upper arms. Viktor perked up a bit at the question, blinking the fog of orgasm away slowly.

“I need you to clean up your mess.” Yuuri left the implications to Viktor's dizzy mind to understand. He breathed a long, shaky breath and pulled away from Yuuri, a pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. Yuuri pointed his toes, admiring the way the shoes had left long, crossing patterns across his skin, and his Vitya's come running in rivulets in the indentations left behind.

He carefully tasted his own spend with the tip of his tongue before sighing and lapping it up with vigor. It was utterly erotic, watching Viktor lick his own come off Yuuri's feet. He spared a moment to consider that before a year ago, this would have been the best wet dream he'd ever had. He saw the faintest twitch in Viktor's spent cock, undoubtedly trying (and failing) to get hard again so soon after coming.

“Good, Vitya. So good for me. Do you like how you taste?”

“Mmmhmmmmmm” Viktor moaned as he pulled Yuuri's big toe into his mouth, sucking it clean. It drew an unbidden moan from Yuuri's mouth. He didn't expect to like it as much as he did. But he was getting painfully hard; cock still trapped against his abdomen in the lacy panties, precome soaking though the thin black fabric.

“Then finish up, beautiful. I still want to fuck that delicious ass of yours.” Viktor swallowed hard, frantically licking up the rest of his pearly come. It almost tickled. Viktor finished satisfactorily and let Yuuri’s legs down slowly. Yuuri sat up and pulled his fiance in for a kiss, sweet and gentle. “What’s your color, love?” He asked when they parted. 

Viktor sighed quietly, “Green. ‘M just tired.”

“Do you want to be done for the night?” Yuuri asked, more concerned for his fiance than his erection. He would have plenty of those. He only had one Vitya.

“No. I want you to fuck me, Yuuri. Please.” He said as he rounded the bed and crawled in, resting his head on the mountain of pillows they had leaned against the headboard. 

“As you wish, sweetheart.” Yuuri smiled and rolled off the bed, making a show of peeling off his boyshorts, his cock bobbing in the air as the lace fell to his feet. The cold air of the room stung a bit, but he quickly wrapped a hand around himself and pumped once, letting Viktor watch a long string of precome land in the rumpled panties on the floor.

“Katsuki Yuuri, you minx.” Viktor moaned as he climbed into bed. Yuuri laughed and pecked a kiss to his fiance’s lips.

“Did you still want to see which plug I’m wearing, Vitya? Or did your orgasm make you forget?” Yuuri teased. Viktor nodded and twirled his finger around in a circle. The Japanese man laughed and obliged, turning around and pulling his cheeks apart to reveal the toy. 

“Mmmmm, I love that one. I like the ruby stone. It looks nice against your skin.” Viktor mumbled and Yuuri turned back around, reaching for the lube. 

“Thank you, darling. It matches my toenails. On your belly, please.” He laughed as he drizzled some lube onto his fingers and Viktor languidly rolled over, canting his hips up and back in a sinfully feline presentation, drawing a low rumbling moan from Yuuri's chest. He settled between Viktor’s legs and gently teasing the tight pucker of muscle between Viktor's cheeks. 

Shuddering breaths punctuated with high-pitched moans escaped his Vitya like a symphony of pleasure, rolling over each other with a cascade of Russian curses mixed in for good measure. He slowly dipped a finger inside, moaning at the thought of how this heat will feel around his dick. It always felt fucking transcendental to slide into his fiance, to be inside him so intimately, but every single time felt like the first. 

“ _Yuuuuuriiiii_ ~ another finger, pl-pleaseee…” Viktor cried into the pillows, his shoulders tensing with pleasure. 

“Of course, Vit'enka. So polite.” Yuuri moaned, his cock twitching at the sight of Viktor's ass stretched around his finger, his own muscles clenching around the plug. He slid another finger in beside his pointer, savoring the guttural noise that it pushed out of his darling. He found his rhythm quickly, pushing and pulling, curling and scissoring his fingers gently. He added another, as Viktor’s moans kicked up again. Yuuri knew he was getting sensitive, if the hissing breaths passing his lips were any hint. He curled the bundle of fingers against that spot inside his darling, and a scream muffled by the pillow ripped itself from Viktor’s throat. 

Yuuri pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up. He needed to be inside him. **Now**. He lined up and pushed in, allowing Viktor to adjust to the intrusion before pistoning in earnest. He _definitely_ wasn’t going to last long. The buildup of the past hour was almost enough to make him come already, forget the way Viktor’s ass was clenching around his dick. 

“Mmmmmmff, Yuuuuuuuuuri~” Viktor moaned into the pillow, arching his back even deeper, forcing his cock to hit his prostate in a way that made him see stars. Every thrust made Yuuri clench around the girth of the plug inside him, doubling his pleasure. He was full while he filled Viktor. He had to squeeze at the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm, taking a moment to breathe through it, but just a moment.

“Gods, Vit’enka. So good for me. So good and _hot_ and _tight_ for me.” Yuuri crooned as he fucked back into him, gripping his hips so hard he would probably have bruises there in the morning. Perfect shadows of his fingers. Yuuri moaned at the thought. It was so possessive. So truly possessive. “Vitya, do you want me to come in your pretty hole? Fill you up all nice and full?” he moaned, his climax in sight. He never dreamed he’d be saying such filthy things in his life. But Viktor knew how to draw it out of him. The Russian below him moaned and keened, rocking back into Yuuri’s thrusts. 

“Y-yesssss, fuck, Yuuri~ fill me up. I nee _eed_ it.” he stammered, followed by a string of Russian curses that Yuuri knew were definitely not Google-translate friendly. 

“Then take it, baby. Gonna fill you up till you can’t take anymore. Fuck, _fuckfuckfuckfuck_ -” he timed his panting words with his thrusts, with the lascivious slapping of his balls against Viktor's skin. He clenched around the plug in his ass involuntarily, with fluttering pressure. He felt it, the loosening of the coil behind his navel, and he came with a shout, cock and balls pulsing as he filled his fiance’s ass with his come. Viktor groaned with him, letting Yuuri hold up his hips; his legs too shaky to support his own weight. 

Yuuri rocked through his orgasm, shuddering with sensitivity as he slid out, taking a breath before working the plug out of his still-fluttering hole.

“Fuck, Vitya. That was incredible.” He said, barely above a whisper.

“You’re telling me that? _Yebat_ , I thought this night was supposed to be for me, Yuuuuuuuri.” Viktor whined as he collapsed on the bed. 

“Oh, it was. I just also had a marvelous time. Let’s get you cleaned up, _ne_?” He said quietly, trying to flip the boneless mass of Russian over and set his feet on the floor. (He was a lot heavier than he looked.) Viktor whined a little more before he felt the uncomfortable trickle of come sliding out of his hole, dashing to the bathroom with renewed vigor. Yuuri chuckled at his impossible goof of a fiance. 

_His_ impossible goof.

He followed into the bathroom, turning the bath’s taps to _‘mostly hot with a tiny nudge of cold’_ , just like he and Viktor liked. It reminded them of their time together in Japan. They had moved into a different apartment in Viktor’s building, one with a larger bathtub, for that express reason once Yuuri made the move to Saint Petersburg. 

After Viktor was satisfactorily clean, Yuuri helped him ease into the bath, slowly filling with citrus-scented bubbles and epsom salts for their sore muscles. Yuuri untied his choker and removed his lipstick, and climbed into the bath with his fiance. 

“I’m sorry I hijacked the scene a little bit. I didn’t mean to. I just got a little lost in the moment.” Viktor apologized, when Yuuri had settled into his place in front of the Russian. He kissed his flushed cheek gently.

“Don’t you worry your beautiful head about it, Vitya. If you want, we can try it again another time.” Yuuri reached an arm behind him and scratched gently at the top of Viktor’s silver head. 

“Really? You’re really up for trying again?” Viktor asked in disbelief. 

“Of course I am, you dingus. Why would I turn down being worshipped by, and soft-domming my idol? Or have you forgotten about the posters I kept in my room?”

“How could I forget?” Viktor laughed tiredly. “I only wish I had some Katsuki Yuuri posters…” He said wistfully. Yuuri shivered at what kinds of posters Viktor was probably talking about. 

“How about you settle for Snapchat selfies and anything you take with your phone?” Yuuri offered as an alternative. “And if I hear word that you’re making posters of any of my photos, I swear to the gods above, I’ll-”

“They _might_ already be on their way.” Viktor interrupted mischievously. 

“They’re what, Vitya?” Yuuri hissed, a bit abruptly.

“On their way. I had 500 made of our Stammi Vicino exhibition skate. Of me lifting you. I thought it might be a nice surprise to have them put up for our anniversary.” Viktor huffed, pouting like a child, crossing his arms and pushing Yuuri forward a bit.

“Vitya, we aren’t even married yet. We don’t have an anniversary.” Yuuri said softly, laughing at his silliness. 

“The anniversary of our proposal, Yuuuuuuri.” Viktor replied happily, reaching an arm over Yuuri’s shoulder and admiring his ring in front of Yuuri’s face. “I love you. Thank you for being willing to try this with me, Yuuri.” He wrapped long arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and pulled him close, and he could feel beat of his heart through his left shoulder.

“I love you too, Vitya. Stay by my side.” He leaned into the gentle contact.

“And never let me go.” Viktor finished, laying a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, please file this under "kinks I didn't know I had until I wrote about it". Thanks.
> 
> Thanks for reading! This has been sitting in my drafts purgatory for too long. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I absolutely love exploring the wonderful world of kink with these two. 
> 
> Drop a kudos if you liked, and say hi in the comments! I've set up camp down there and love to chat. <3
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


End file.
